temporary blindness
by punkkid2332
Summary: when souichiro nagi gets blinded after a fight, aya volunteers to take care of him. alot can happen in the weeks following... ayanagi pairing
1. Chapter 1

tenjho tenge is not owned by me at all and i make no money off it what so ever, if it was i would be rich and not making fics. i would be driving a mercedes and living a awsome life filled with awsome stuff.

temporary blindness

Nagi sent a fist at the other fighter, he was just another lowly enforcer punk sent out to try to take him down. He thought this fight would be overwith quickly, but as the other fighter dodge the punch he moved his hand into nagi face. throwing a fist of his own, he opened his hand at the last second and threw a powder into souichiro nagi's eyes. It burned as nagi landed a punch on the kids nose, hearing a sickening crack as his nose broke in three places. Sending the kid the the ground, nagi leaned against the locker beside himself. Blinking afew times trying to get the crap out of it, he found it getting darker and darker until his sight was nothing but darkness. Reaching up to his face he felt around until his fingers made contact with his eyes, rubbing them he finally spoke out.

"bob! where the hell are you?!".

Bob makihara was afew feat away watching the two, he decided not to get involved in that fight because nagi would of been pissed about it later. Bob stepped in front of him, looking nagi in the eyes he watched him. Something wasnt right with nagi after that last punch, as he stared at his long time friend, he spoke again.

"bob! get your ass over here!!!".

His eyes went wide as he realized what happened, looking down at the kid who was still out on the floor, bob brought his leg back and kicked the kid hard in the ribs.A loud crack of bones echoed throught the hall as the downed fighter slammed against the lockers behind him making some dents in the metal doors. After seeing the dust settle, bob went back to nagi and put a hand on the smaller kids shoulder. Nagi looked in the direction of the hand, knowing who's hand it was nagi nodded his head as he spoke out still in shock.

"i..i cant see...".

Bob knew what he had to do, taking nagi's arm, he put it over his shoulder and began to lead him to the juuken club. while walking him there, bob finally spoke up to nagi. Looking over at his friend, who just stared with a blank look in his eyes.

"...you should of been more careful nagi".

"yeah yeah, i got him right?".

"nagi! damn it your blind!".

Thats when things between the two got quiet, they both realized how serious the situation was. Bringing him to the juuken club door, he slid it open and found aya and maya training. Trying to think of a way of exsplaining it to aya without her going into hysterics or becoming exstremely angry, bob motioned to maya when she looked over at the two. As she made her way over maya moved the sleeves of her training uniform up her arms, looking at her two students, she took notice of nagi's blank stare. Studying him for a bit, maya looked to bob with a questionable look in her eyes.

"...what happened".

"nagi and some guy from the enforcers got into a scrap...he threw something in his face".

Maya grabbed souichiro nagi by the face and looked at the power, taking her finger she swiped some of the powder off his face and rubbed it between her index and thumb. Knowing right away what they powder was used for, she looked at the two and sighed. He always took hits directly and thats what got him into this mess. Looking back to bob she shook her head and began walking back torwards aya, who was watching nagi with concern.

"the powder's used to blind and immobilize opponents, he's lucky that he took the other guy down...it'll wear off in two weeks".

Aya perked up at her sisters comment, looking at maya she made a straight almost full run to her future husband. sliding to a Stop in front of him, she noticed he wasnt backing away or making any sort of threats. Looking to bob who then just pointed his two fingers at his own eyes, she looked back at nagi's eyes and noticed they were dulled alittle. Finally figuring it out for herself, aya got a serious look on her face and glanced at bob who in turn shuddered.

"some kid ok, he threw the stuff in nagi's eyes when they were beating the hell outta each other".

"where is he?".

"kicked him into some lockers".

Aya let out a sigh and looked at her souichiro, this was gonna be the worst two weeks of his life, without his eyes he was gonna be...defenceless. She began to think about it, she could take care of him for those weeks, he could stay at her and maya's house. A blush and a smile then grew on her face as she realized what could happen within those two weeks of her taking care of him. As she thought about it, she put her arms around souichiro nagi and pulled him close to her. She then let out a small giggle and as she whispered the line nagi never ever wanted to hear come from her mouth into his ear.

"dont worry souichiro-sama...ill take care of you".

Nagi started to back up quickly, slamming himself into the door behind him. Getting a look of pure horror on his face, he found that he just dragged her along with himself. Her assets pushing into his chest as she put her head on his shoulder. Looking in the direction where he last remembered bob, he mouthed the words help to his friend. Getting no reply he dunked down and scrambled to get out of there, crawling on the floor, nagi tried to find the nearest exit. Opening her eyes and finally noticing him slip out of her arms, she looked around before looking to the ground. Aya watched him crawl off, she smiled and walked slowly behind him with one hand on the side of her face. This maybe the worst two weeks of his life, but she couldnt say the same for herself. Looking up at maya, who was watching the two actions like it was a normal occurance, aya decided to hatch her plan to her sister.

"maya! why dont we let souichiro-sama stay with us for those two weeks, he'll need to be taken care of".

Maya watched her younger sister, a slight smile appeared on her face as she put togeather her sisters plan within her mind, she then decided to go along with it. looking down at nagi who was getting ready to make a blind run for it, she then grabbed him calmly by the collar and began to tell him what was gonna happen.

"you cant be by yourself for two weeks nagi, im sorry but your gonna have to stay with aya and me".

he turned his head slowly to maya, she was doing this as a joke...wasnt she?.

"i..ill be fine! let me go!!".

"no, and aya is gonna take care of you, bob cant because he has school and training, i cant because ive got students under me who need training and Masataka cant because you two would fight too much...aya is the best one to take care of you".

Aya smiled at her sister, finally she could have nagi all to herself...even if it were just for two weeks. who knows, alot can happen in two weeks.

this is my first try on a semi-serious fic, i know its short but im trying guys really!!!. its clearly a aya/nagi fic so if you dont like that pairing...deal with it or read a different fic. 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter II 

The very same day was for souichiro one of the worst of his lives, as soon as school had ended for that day aya had grabbed him and dragged him to her's and maya's home. What surprised souichiro the most was that aya was allowed to stay home from school for those two weeks, after convincing many of the teachers that a family member was in a terrible condition. Sliding the door to the exspansive house open, aya put him on the couch. she then clasped her hands togeather with a big smile on her face. These two weeks were gonna be like they were newly weds! she gonna cook for him, walk the grounds with him...bathe with him. The last thought made her blush, because since souichiro nagi didnt know the onsen that well he would need someone to guide him in there. looking at nagi, who looked like a train ran him over, aya then told him what was to happen.

"ok souichiro-sama! sit right their im gonna get supper ready".

"no! i told you already i wont eat your slop!!!".

Aya narrowed her eyes at that comment, her cooking wasnt that bad. Watching him for a bit to think of a way to make him eat, she then decided to do a trick called reverse pyscology. Waiting for him to lean his back onto the back of the couch, aya waited for the best moment to strike. When that time came she snuck and as quick as possible, sat in his lap. Souichiro tensed up as aya put her arms around the back of his head, she giggled and messed with his blonde hair. As his blood pressure raised to unsafe levels, aya began to talk to him in a seductive way.

"souichiro-sama, why wont you eat my cooking?".

"b..because!".

"because why?".

"I DONT WANT TO!".

"either you eat my cooking...or we stay like this...personally i like this better".

Nagi snapped, standing up he dropped her on the couch and made a run for it. slamming his leg into a table nearby, he limped alittle while still trying to get out of there. Aya who sat up quickly when she heard the loud noise, brushed some hair out of her eyes. she laughed alittle as he mumbled afew choice words out loud to himself. Deciding to end his run, she got up and speared him to the ground. He groaned as she laid on his back, rubbing her head into his strong back and taking in a breathe of air, he smelt so sweet to her. Nagi looked back behind him annoyed, even though he couldnt see her he could tell she was taking this moment in. Getting angry that she didnt say a thing for about five minutes, he finally spoke up.

"AYA! get the hell off me! what are you doing!!".

"either you eat my food or im not getting up!".

He gave up, she was gonna get her way because her hold around him became tighter than a vice grip. Mumbling out an agreement he waited for her to get off of him. But she didnt, she was laying with her eyes closed on him, enjoying the moment of being with just him, no bob, no maya, just her and her Souichiro-sama. Finally not being able to take it anymore, he used all his strength to roll her off of him. Grunting as nagi slowly got her off of him he yelled.

"DAMN IT AYA!".

"what"  
"i told you i would eat your food!".

"i didnt hear you!".

"bullshit!! you heard me!!!!".

"well maybe if you didnt mumble i could of heard you clearly!".

Sitting up he shook his head, she was and is the most childish girl he's ever met in his life. Aya heard him, he knew it too! but she's just a crazy girl who ignored him when he agreed to eat her food. She just clingged to him. Everytime she makes contact with him, she doesnt listen and he has to get her off of him physically. Even though she acts so stupid around him, he couldnt help but think of how tough she was. He always has a hell of a time breaking that death grip of hers, its the same way everytime too. Aya just watched him, thats one of her favorite things to do. Sure, when he wasnt blind she would look away from him so he wouldnt notice. But now she could take in his features without him getting angry. Finally he spoke up to her, causing her to stop watching him with her loving brown eyes.

"wheres the food you said you were gonna cook?".

"i..ill go cook it right away!".

Aya got up and took off to the kitchen, she was gonna cook him the best supper he had ever tasted in his life!. Digging through the icebox on the bottom shelf, she found something every guy would love to eat. A nice sized duck sat on that shelf, ready and waiting to be cooked. Her eyes darted around the kitchen as they landed on a cook book tucked away, reaching over she scanned through it until she found the recipe for roast duck. Smiling sweetly she closed the book began to get the stuff she needed to cook this duck to perfection. She followed the directions step by step, doing exactly what it said to do. Then afew hours later, she pulled it out of the oven carefully and set it on the counter. It looked just like the picture in the cookbook, letting the bird cool down on the counter, she then decorated the table at break neck speed. He wasnt gonna be able to see the candles she set up just for the two of them. Him being there to eat in front of her is what mattered the most, the candles were just their to give the romantic mood. After lighting the last of the two candles on the table in the dining room he began to get restless, he could smell that food...no taste it and it was amazing.

"come on aya are you done yet?!".

"almost souichiro-sama! let me go get ready".

"...IM BLIND! god its not gonna matter!!".

"IT MATTERS TO ME!!!".

He stopped yelling, did aya just raise her voice to him?. The only times she's ever done that was when she was really afraid or really upset, and he decided not to find out which of the one's she was. Afew more minutes ticked by slowly, but two hands on the right arm knocked him out of his daze. Aya pulled him into the dining room, where it looked more like a romantic formal restrant. Sitting the blind nagi down, she carved his food up for him and quickly went to her seat. He felt around with the chop sticks and got a piece, raising it to his face he hit the food against his cheek until it slipped into his mouth. Great he thought, this is gonna be fun. But as he got another piece, he felt someone behind him, aya had gotten up, walked over and leaned over him. Her long hair encased him as she began hand feeding him slowly, a blush now evident on her face.

"aya! what the hell are you doing?".

"feeding you".

"im not a kid i can feed myself".

"you were hitting it against your cheek".

"i did it though!!!!!".

"souichiro-sama, please dont argue...i dont wanna remember this dinner because of a arguement ok...".

Thats when he stopped, he knew this ment something to her and even though she was annoying he didnt want her to break down on him. After finishing his food, he felt her still in the same spot. slowly her arms came around him from behind him as she hugged him close. Nagi was about to bolt when he felt something different, this was not a hug out of teasing like usual. It was more of a thank you, he just shook his head as she held him close to her. Moving his head around so it seemed like he was looking at her he finally spoke, their faces just inches apart.

"thanks for the food, it wasnt as horrible as usual".

All she did was hold him close to herself as the lights from the two candles flickered in the dark room, casting their shadows on the walls.

"no souichiro-sama...thank you".

* * *

and thats how im gonna end this chapter, i would like to thank the first review for this fic from howlin mad. thanks for the vote of confidence, ive only started on fics and this is actually my second. my first one was a screw around fic to get my writing skills up to par before attempting something on this scale. i was planning a onsen scene from the get go because it would be funny and it could be used to draw both nagi and aya closer to each other. Ive been reading the manga and watching the show on dvd, in hopes of getting more into character. ive been using them as a reference really, going back and watching the show or glancing to the manga to see what would the character do in that situation. im glad to see that im in character for the most part. so thanks again and hopefully the next chapters will be something fun to read. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Aya watched souichiro as his sat afew inches away from him on the couch, her eyes glancing at him as the two tried to watch the tv. Just after finishing their supper, the two sat quietly togeather. Aya who had the remote changed the channel, putting it on her favorite show. nagi listened to the voices and groaned, it was a soap opera.

"aww come on! this show sucks!".

"i like it!".

"i dont wanna watch it!!".

"souichiro-sama...you cant watch it...your blind".

He growled at her, he then shook his head and leaned back into the couch. Aya was starting to get on what was left of his nerves, standing up he started to make his way to the bathroom. She watched as he walked confidently...into the same table that he ran into some time ago. His yell scared away some nesting birds outside, feeling around he grabbed the corner of the table and slid it out of his way. Turning his head so it seemed he was looking at aya, he pointed to where the table was sitting.

"dont move it from that spot".

"i wont".

"im serious aya, if i run into that damn thing again im breaking it in half".

She held a hand over her mouth to stop the giggle that was sure to come out. Noticing he wasnt around anymore, aya got up and followed him quietly as nagi used the wall to guide him torwards the onsen. She wasnt gonna let him bathe by himself, it was too dangerious the way he was now. clasping her hands behind her back she followed him until he reached what he thought was the room containing the onsen. The smile nagi was known for appeared on his face, he didnt need no help from anyone, and that includes aya.

"yes! didnt need help after all".

"souichiro-sama? why are you going into my room?".

His whole body froze, she was behind him for one and the second thing was this room was hers. His head turned slowly back, his smile had turned into a jaw drop. She took his face in for a moment with her brown eyes before she walked to him and took his arm. Aya began to lead him to lead him to the onsen, with a overly sweet smile on her face. Leaning a head on his shoulder, she decided to tease him alittle bit.

"you should of asked to come to my room, ill let you sleep in my room with me".

"NO! i wasnt going to your room".

"you were opening the door".

"i thought it was the onsen ok!".

"...oh! you want a bath! ill help you then".

He began to try to run and get away as fast as possible, only to have her pull him back next to her. After walking for afew minutes, her hand reached out to the door labeled bath. Keeping a eye on him she sat him down against the wall, turning she locked the door to the onsen room. A small blush and a smile appeared on her face as she went into one of the changing rooms nearby.

"stay right there! im gonna go get ready".

"FOR WHAT!?!".

"im gonna bathe with you souichiro-sama, you cant exspect to bathe without seeing".

Nagi officially freaked, standing up he began to feel around for the door in a panic. Finally grabbing the handle, he tried to slam the door open, but it didnt budge. He heard her humming as she stripped her school clothes off, causing him to back up to do a running kick at the door. But before he could get to the door, a hand grabbed him.

"no way! your not getting out of this!".

"but..but...but".

"no buts! you stink and you wont see me anyways".

"i cant see you but i could still feel you!!".

"...well if you want to do that its ok, ill let you".

He dropped his head as she dragged him into the changing room, putting him in the room, she closed it and reached for a towel to wrap around herself. She waited for afew minutes before opening the door, finding him half naked and leaning against the wall. A smile appeared on her face as she looked at him, stuggling.

"you want me to help?".

"no, i dont need your help to take my clothes off".

Aya giggled as she thought of her next line to say to him, this would get him to freak.

"well, i can practice taking your clothes off and when your not blind anymore you can practice taking mine off".

Nagi stopped and instant sweat began pouring off of him, he slowly stood up and tried to bolt past aya. But she was too quick for him, stepping out of the way and holding her leg out she tripped him onto the ground. Nagi's face hit hard on the ground as she grabbed him calmly by the arm and pulled him into the onsen. After afew minutes of protesting from nagi, things began to quiet down as aya washed his back contently.

"see it isnt that bad".

"can i go now".

"no! i gotta wash the front of you too silly".

He struggled against her hold as his instincts told him to run and get the hell out of there. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she pulled him close to her, not wanting him to leave. Resting herself on his back she decided to take charge. Leaning on the poor kid, aya whispered into his ear.

"why dont you want me...is it because of maya?"

"AYA GET OFF!".

"NO! TELL ME WHY!".

Tears came out of her eyes as she gripped him tighter, she wouldnt let him go even if it ment dying, she would never let him go. Nagi felt drops of warm water on his shoulder, looking down at the blackness in front of him he tried to exsplain himself.

"its..because...".

"im not pretty like maya? is that it?!".

"NO! aya its not maya...i just cant..".

She had enough of him being vauge, aya turned his head and she kissed him. The two held that spot for what seemed a eturnity, aya with her eyes closed and nagi staring blankly. Slowly bringing her head back she looked at his shocked face, she wanted him to feel what she felt for him. Her arms still around him, she leaned her head against his, his motor functions seemed to have stopped. Her eyes have now changed into the dragon eyes, they drew to him as she said in a more mature voice.

"nagi i may not be maya, but i'am a woman who knows what she wants...and you are what i want".

Her eyes watched as possible futures went forward in her mind, she focused on one that was ment to be before her eyes went back to normal. Slipping her arms away from the dazed young man, aya smiled and got up out of the water. Grabbing him she dragged him...or what was left of him back into the changing room. After he returned to the most normal state of mind possible, aya began walking him to his room. After a long moment of silence she finally spoke up to him.

"make a choice souichiro-sama...or ill make it for you".

Before he could react she slid the door open and sent him into his room, closing it behind him. She leaned against the wall with a sigh, she didnt know how this was gonna turn out, but from what she saw of the many futures that passed by within the dragon eyes was a good sign. Aya sighed again as the blush came to her face once more, that one future with him is gonna happen, she'll make sure of that one.

* * *

ok, this chapter i think is my longest one. and it's getting easier to do surprisingly, just the idea portion is hard. chapter 3 is gonna be about what aya saw and how its gonna effect her chase of nagi. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day was especially hard for aya, more so for nagi. They stayed quiet between each other as they sat around the living room table, last nights incident creeped into them from the time they went to bed to this very morning. Aya was mostly nervous, yes she did see a possible future, but she didnt see how he would react to her advance. Nagi stared down at the table, his mind was going off the walls trying to figure out what the hell caused her to do that. Finally after thinking for what seemed to be hours to nagi, he spoke up loudly which surprised the young woman near him.

"AARRRHHH! why the hell did you do that!!!".

"do what?"

"...?!? you kissed me idiot!!!!!".

Aya smiled sweetly at nagi and kept quiet, she didnt want him to get confused more than he was at this moment. Her eyes were drawn to his, even though he was blind his eyes still showed the emotions he felt. Looking around the room as he waited for a answer, she then asked a question of her own.

"did you come up with a answer yet souichiro-sama?".

"about what? last time i checked i asked you a question".

Her eyes narrowed, he didnt forget about what she said last night. Nagi just wanted to make her look stupid and she wasnt gonna fall for it.

"about us souichiro nagi!".

"...oh hi maya!".

Aya turned her head to look behind herself at her sister who wasnt even there. Looking back to her self proclaimed fiancee, a puff of smoke was all that was left of the young man. She slammed her fists on the table with a now irritated look on her face, so he tricked her? well, two can play at that game then.

"fine then souichiro-sama...ill get you later tonight dont you worry...".

A smile came onto the young womans face as she put a plan togeather in her head. When he goes off to his room for the night, she'll be there also waiting for him. Putting her elbows on the table, she turned on the tv to a soap opera before resting her chin in her hands. As she watched the show, she sighed as the waiting game began. In one of the halls of the natsume residence, nagi sat with his back against the wall breathing hard. It was hard as hell to run from her blind, but the strangest thing was that she didnt give chase.

"what the hell is wrong with her! stupid girl is off her rocker".

He listened for her footsteps as he felt the vibrations in the floor his hands, he was now one hundred percent sure that he was alone. As he sat in the darkness of the hallway and his head, he began to hear the tv show she was watching.

"great! another damn soap opera...if i have to listen to this one more time!".

Slamming a fist on the floor he groaned, she always got to watch what she wanted to watch. Everytime he went for the channel changer she took it and told him that he cant see it, so theirs no point watching the show he wanted to at least hear. Bob said to consider it a vacation, this was more of a mix between hell and prison for nagi.

"UNFAIR! those soap opera's are so boring!! i cant listen to one show with a car blowing up or two guys beating the crap outta each other".

His fist hit the floor for the second time again, bob was full of shit. Finally getting off the floor, he began to make his way back to the living room. Aya was sure to have blown off that steam of her's by now. Walking against the wall, he slowly made it back into the room as aya watched the program calmly. Nagi listened for a second, aya wasnt moving at all. Turning her head to look at him, she sighed as he leaned forward to try and hear better. She couldnt stay made at him though, her heart always melted when he appeared. Still she was gonna put her plan into play, she wasnt gonna let him get away with it this time.

"souichiro-sama come and sit down".

"nah im good...ill stand".

"SIT".

A coldness came from her suddenly, nagi then knew that aya was still pissed. He rigidly made his way to the couch and sat down nearby, the coldness disappeared as suddenly as when it came. She moved closer, nagi felt her movement and moved away, still keeping a foot between him and aya. After doing that afew times, nagi ended up at the end of the couch, with aya leaning on him.

"see! its not so bad souichiro-sama".

"i would rather chew my arm of-".

Nagi stopped the last sentence, he needed to keep comments like that to himself around aya. Listening to her, he knew she heard it when her hand squeezed his arm as hard as she could. Gulping, nagi lowered his head alittle in a apologetic way, causing the arm hold to stop. He needed to get the hell outta this mess, standing up nagi moved his head around to crack his stiff neck muscles.

"im going to bed".

"ill help you find your room souichiro-sama".

"no no no no! ill find it myself".

It was too late, the girl grabbed him by the arm and lead him to the door leading to his room. She wore a smile as she opened the door, let him walk in and followed quietly. When he heard the door close he sighed and loosened up a bit. He started to take off his clothing and crawl into the single person bed, needing the sleep because nagi knew she was gonna flirt with him tomarrow and or almost break his arm again. Groaning as his head touched the pillow. But what the young man felt crawl into his bed afew minutes later caused a him to groan in shock. Not caring about school clothes she wore, aya lifted the covers and got into the bed with him. Moving close to him, nagi rolled over to give her a piece of his mind only to have her arms encircle him as she spoke her mind.

"you didnt make a choice silly! now im making it for you".

"aya! come on!!! i wanna sleep!!!".

"you can sleep next to me until the two weeks are up!".

"what!?!?! aya come on!!!!".

"and since you've been a jerk lately, for these two weeks i want you to treate me like your wife".

That comment caught nagi off guard, treate aya, the most annoying chick he's ever met, like his wife?. What the hell did she do to make her think like that, maya must of hit aya's head one too many times during their sparing matches.

"are you smoking cra-".

"please souichiro-sama, let me prove i can be your future wife".

Nagi sighed, he was tired and wanted to sleep. So doing what every man would do when tired and being annoyed, he caved in and agreed.

"fine! but i want good food and i want to watch what i wanna watch on tv, at anytime i want too".

"but...your blind".

"I KNOW THAT! ill listen to the tv then, now go to bed".

"ok".

"...in your own bed".

Aya still clinged to him as she shook her head no, the agreement was going to start right at that moment even if he protested.

"nope! im your wife for the next two weeks, wives sleep next to their husbands".

"UUUGGH! fine just stay on your side of the bed".

Putting his arm over her finally, nagi began to fall asleep with aya next to him. Aya blushed, she'll show him what kind of wife she can be to him. By the end of these two weeks, he'll never want to leave her or be mean to her. Nagi will finally stop making fun of her and protect her, the way husbands would protect their wives.

"good night my souichiro-sama".

and thats chapter 4, im not running out of ideas though...my hands are just cramping up. review if you want, i really would like some input or idea's. 


	5. delay:: sorry folks

hey guys, its your friendly neaborhood writer. now your probably trying to figure out why i havent added any chapters onto temporary blindness and it is caused by writers block. my idea's are either really short or really insaine, so to save you guys the trouble of getting pissed at me, i decided to put this notice up. it does not mean at all that the story is on hiatus, its just that my brain isnt kicking into creativity drive like normal. other than that, ive got afew crossover fics in mind that may get afew laughs outta somebody. but as ive said before, this story is not cancelled what so ever, hell i may keep adding to it and it may be never ending...like that titanic movie...god i hated that movie. anyways ill throw my crossover idea's onto this...internet table. you guys review and see what i should do while trying to figure out another chapter for this fic. as you may know im a comic and anime fan, i love both art styles personally. and while playing marvel ultimate alliance the other day i got a small semi-serious crossover into my mind.

love hina/deadpool-if you guys dont know who deadpool or love hina is ill give a quick run down. deadpool is a slightly unknown comic book character and is one of my favorites. ive got some of his comics and he's the more "outgoing" comic book hero...basically a merc with A.D.D, guns, swords, a attutude and a shot of insaine thrown in for good measure. love hina is a harem anime, and harem anime shows usually involve one nice guy with a bunch of hot chicks attracted to his niceness. but instead of keitaro, the main character getting loved by all the women, he instead gets blasted, punched, kicked, sliced, blown up and or anything else because of his clumsy nature. this would also be my very first crossover fic and it would be based more along the lines of humor. it is in no way gonna be as random as my dynasty warriors fic, metalhead cao cao. their maybe some romanced involved, but who's to say...deadpool aint a one woman man baby!.

metal gear solid-ive seen alot of them, but i would hope to create something different. it maybe a touchie subject though, so it may or may not be done. the main focus would be the usual renegade soviet general sells a untested metal gear suit to some terrorists in...lets just say a desert country. im hoping to touch on key political issues and this would be a very serious, no laughs fic. i would also create a new advisary for snake, because even though revolver ocelot is a badass russian gunslinger, i think a more devious fanatical badguy would be in order.

platoon/full metal jacket/whatever vietnam movie is in the movie section fic-this would actually be a tribute fic mostly because of my father's exsperiences in vietnam. quite possibly a one-shot fic, because my dad doesnt talk much about it so i cant get alot of information on it. of course after looking at the list of movies i cant seem to find a vietnam movie...they can have goonies and princess diaries but noooo cant put a friggen vietnam movie up...jerks. hey they served their country too!! screw it ill either post it in jarheads or band of brothers...its not like anyone else is gonna care anyways.

so those are the three things i may write about until i get the writers block outta my head and finish my other fic. go ahead read, review and tell me what i should write about. please...im begging you!!! 


	6. Chapter 5

The next few days were odd for both souichiro nagi and aya, both felt uneasy around each other for the most part. Aya was the first to speak up about the agreement that happen afew nights before. 

"souichiro-sama...i understand if you dont want to go through with it...".

Nagi's head turned to her general direction and even know he couldnt see her, he could feel her. She was breathing deeply, not normal for the overly excited girl who would jump onto him every five minutes. But the amazing thing wasnt his sharp increase in hearing over the past few days, it was his touch. He could put his hand to a table and feel the vibrations come through the floor, up through the table and into his hands. Putting his hands down onto the table, he could feel a steady beat...he tried to figure out what it was, until it started to beat faster and faster. He then realized, he could feel her heartbeat through the table, were his senses becoming that keen so quickly!?.

"no aya...i dont go back on my word and i agreed to it".

"souichiro-sama...".

He felt her hands leave the table, moving his head around he listened for her. Then he found her sitting down next to him slowly, she put her arms around him and nuzzled up into his arms. Nagi shook his head, already regretting caving into her and agreeing with this whole thing. Aya smiled, she was going to remember these weeks until the end of time. Feeling his nervousness kicking in, she shook her head and pulled him closer.

"please...dont let go".

"...aya im not even hanging onto you".

She stopped and looked up at him, letting go of the hug she turned away with a grumpy face. He groaned and reached out, putting his hands onto her shoulders, he begand to feel that her clothing wasnt what she usually wore.

"aya...are you wearing that damn kimono again?".

"i thought...you would like it souichiro-sama".

"i dont care what you wear aya...".

"so i can wear anything!".

"no no NO! thats not what i ment!!!".

It was too late, she took it as a complement and she turned to hug him...yet again.

later on

Aya decided to take souichiro outside on that very day, he hasnt really gone out since the incident that blinded him. As she herself got ready to leave the house, she watched nagi get ready also. He was learning the layout of the natsume home quite well, he could get around it on his own. But it was the small things, table and funiture that was giving him trouble. As she thought about how much he's progressed, a loud noise erupted from the living room, disrupting aya's train of thought.

"GOD DAMN TABLE!!".

Another loud bang was heard, which sounded like a table being broken in half by a angry kid. Aya turned the corner, and was met with that very sight, nagi was leaning of the table with his fist still in it.

"i told you aya! keep the damn table outta my way".

She covered her mouth...that wasnt even the table that he was running into, it was a completely different one.

"souichiro-sama! maya is not gonna be happy when she finds out you broke another piece of funiture!".

"screw her! she probably moved it into my way just to get some laughs!".

Nagi walked over to aya and took her by the arm, he was gonna get outta this deathtrap of a house, even if it were just for a hour or two. Opening the door leading outside, he now lead a blushing aya down the stepway to the road. Aya decided right then and their it was her turn to lead him, taking his arm she then walked him down the sidewalk next to him. As the two walked down the busy street to the local market, aya kept glancing up at him. It may sound horrible, but she liked him this way. He wasnt running away from her or yelling. She grabbed the edge of the sleeves to her kimono with her one hand, even if he were blind she was still nervous around him. Finally making it to the market, aya went about getting some food for tonight. As nagi stood next to her with a i dont wanna be here look on his face, another man standing next to him, wearing the exact same face looked over to nagi.

"i know it sucks...".

"tell me about it...im blind and she dragged me here".

"which girl are you with?".

Nagi pointed next to him where aya was standing, she was leaning over looking at fish.

"...i wish i were blind".

"why? it sucks".

The man pointed to his wife and whispered some descriptive words about her appearance.

"her hair...is a wig, she's got three teeth...and she's a whale".

"why'd you get married to that?!".

"...money".

The older man put a hand on nagi's shoulder as he told him some words of wisdom.

"dont marry for money, it maybe good for the first few weeks, but twenty years down the line...the money looses its shine".

He nodded his head as the older man and his...well wife walked away togeather. Turning his head to aya, who was staring at him the whole time. He could feel her irritating stare on him so, to get her to stop drilling holes into his skull. Nagi held out his hand and said the line that would plague him for the rest of his days.

"lets get outta here...mrs...souichiro".

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNN!!!!! and thats the chapter...its getting harder for me to do this. im having trouble, i may bring bob into it for the next chapter. i mean, he is nagi's friend and all and him checking in on him would be nice. keep a eye out for it...ill start working on it tomarrow. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Souichiro nagi yawned as he stirred from his slumber, this was one reason why he liked being blind. He got to sleep in. Turning his head to the side he spotted a head of light brown hair sticking up from underneath the covers. With a burst of speed he was against the wall as the young woman known as aya natsume got out slowly from beneath the covers. Her sleepy eyes wandered over to him as she rubbed them with one of her sleeves.

"What's wrong souichiro-sama?".

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!!!".

"don't yell! I just had a nightmare…that's all".

Groaning to himself, the young fighter slid up the wall as she looked at him defensively. He shook off the feeling he was getting from her and slid against the wall over to the door that was nearby. Swiping his hand at where the door handle was, he finally got a grip on it and threw it open.

"im going to the bathroom…".

Aya watched him with her brown eyes as he said that, a small innocent smile came to her face as she tilted her head and asked a question.

"need any help?".

"NO! god your perverted".

She put her hands on her hips as a pout came onto her face, she then raised a finger to him with a small smile growing onto her face.

"me perverted!? You were the one who dropped in on me when I was in the shower!".

"yeah! Because your sister went crazy and knocked me out the window!".

A angry look formed on nagi's face as he stumbled out into the hallway leading to the bathroom. Using a hand to guide him along on the wall, he felt a small vibration coming through the wall. His mind tried to grasp what it was, until he felt it again.

"aya! Someones knocking on the door".

Her head poked out of his bedroom door as she stared at him with a questionable look in her eyes. Coming out into the hall she looked to him and stared at him funny.

"I don't hear anything…".

"…..just go get the door".

Shrugging to herself, she went off to the front of the natsume residence. Opening the door she jumped as she came face to chest with Bob makihara who was looking down at her.

"aya how's it going?, is nagi around?".

She nodded her head silently as she thought how her souichiro-sama heard the knock from that far into the house. Leading nagi's best friend into the house, she then motioned for him to sit down in the living room before going to get the blind nagi. Coming back afew minutes later with him still growling about how she handled him.

"damn it aya! Quit pulling me so hard...my arm is gonna fall off by the end of this week".

"nagi! How's the eye sight".

Nagi stopped complaining and smiled when he heard his friends voice. Sitting down on the couch across from his friend he continued the conversation.

"other than not being able to see, pretty damn good".

The two laughed as aya watched them, they were always carefree around each other. Bob pointed over to aya with his thumb as he continued.

"she treating ya good?".

"eh its alright, could do without the constant hugs…her food aint to shitty either".

A hard slap across the top of the head showed nagi that aya was still in the room and his comments were not appreciated. A laugh came from bob as nagi frowned and looked over in his direction.

"you didn't tell me she was there!".

"I thought you knew".

Another laugh came from him as nagi complained a bit before setting down to talk about the enforcers.

"bob…they make a move yet?".

"no, they're too busy trying to figure out where you went".

"are you serious!? They havent noticed aya isn't in school either".

Bob shook his head and leaned back in the couch across from nagi, pointing a finger at his friend he then pointed out the obvious.

"they aren't really sending out their crack team here nagi, its all kids who can't put two and two together".

The two friends laughed again, these enforcers were employing kids who weren't doing well at academics. It was probably from nagi and bob beating the crap out of the new enforcer recruits, sure they always had men but the brains these kids have can only take so much of a beating.

"I can't wait for them to send to most idiotic kids…the kind that walk into my fist".

"nagi, that will probably never happen".

A smirk and a shrug came appeared on nagi as his cockiness took over yet again. Standing up he pointed a thumb to his chest.

"I can dream bob…I can dream".

The two of them stared at each other, well bob stared at nagi. Suddenly they both erupted into laughter as nagi sat back down, feeling aya sit down along with him. Bob took note of nagi's ease around aya. She used to send him into fear and nervousness, now he looked at home next to the girl.

"well you guys, I got to run…nagi ill stop by later on".

"see ya".

Aya watched bob leave as she curled up next to a now annoyed looking nagi. He groaned as she put a head on his shoulder softly.

"come on aya".

"nope! You promised".

"….yeah…..crap".

As he sat still next to her and tried not to complain too much, Bob makihara walked down the path to the main road where his girlfriend Chiaki kounoike was waiting.

"so? Are they closer yet".

"yeah chiaki…she's got a hold on him".

* * *

surprise! its a update! i told ya'll that i would update the fic, i shall not let this one fade into black. a reason behind this update? well my one idea for a fic went down the tubes because some guy sent in a review that pissed me off beyond belief. all he did was bitch and moan about it, so i deleted the whole fic...all seven chapters and told the wonderful people over in the love hina anime section that they wont be hearing from me anytime soon. now my attention is going to be fully on this fic and this one alone, until it is completed. i may lend out this fic to others, let the people decided if i should write a sequel or something. but this doesnt mean that this fic will end soon, because im gonna continue it even after nagi's not blind to show the impact aya had and has on him. dont exspect the fight scenes you see in the manga or the show, its gonna be focused on these two as a couple. 


	8. Chapter 7

hey hey people, just saying that chapter ten is almost rolling around and its been fun doing this fic. some may notice that in the last chapter that I put in that nagi saw aya's hair, even though he's blind. Well that was not a mistake, im having his eye sight flash into and out of sight instead of being blurry. Why? It will make things a bit more interesting than just seeing blurry images. If someone is against this idea, tell me and ill make the proper corrections to the last chapter and move on. Howlin mad pointed the fact out to me and I'm thanking him for reading and taking notice. not just skimming through the work I've been doing.

* * *

Chapter 8

The early morning seemed to slip by slowly as nagi listened to the television, aya had promised to take him somewhere if he woke up early enough. So being curious about where the two were going, nagi had woken up almost too early for any normal person. Listening for her wasn't that hard, he could even pick up the smell of the lavender shampoo she used. Hearing the young woman's feet coming down the hall towards the living room, he turned his head in her general direction.

"where the hell are we going anyways? Disney land?".

"of course not, we're going shopping!".

"….didn't we do that already?".

Aya sighed and shook her head, loosing that eye sight of his made him more of a block head than his usual self. Moving closer to him she leaned down onto the back of the couch.

"yes, but this time we're going to the mall".

"fantastic, now I'll have to listen to more whiney girls talk about their sense of style...boring!".

He raised his arms, but as he was bringing his left arm back down, it was grabbed by a now irritated aya natsume.

"like it or not souichiro nagi, I'm not leaving you here alone. You could get hurt if i left you here, so your coming with me".

"I don't wanna go! All your gonna do is use me to carry all that useless crap".

She had enough of his complaints, quickly leaping over the couch with his wrist still in her hand, aya then pulled the confused nagi off the couch and to the door. Opening the sliding door hard, she ganked him outside and slammed it shut.

"the taxi is waiting for us souichiro-sama".

"you think I care! I'm not going anyways".

Pretending to not hear him was easy as she pulled him to the taxi car, opened the door and threw him inside it. Quickly getting in, she closed the door leaned in and told the driver where they we're going. The car ride was hell for nagi, for one thing the guy who was driving was almost as blind as him and running over every pot hole in the road was a hobby for him.

"come on grand dad! When did you get your drivers license!?".

Looking back over his shoulder, the eighty plus year olds smile appeared from under his beard.

"lets see here…..I think it was nineteen sixty three...gas was about fifteen cents a gallon back in those days...".

Nagi's eyes went wide, this guy was almost as ancient as world war two. Looking over in aya's direction with his jaw dropping, he felt that she was enjoying the ride…figures. The car's breaks squealed as it stopped suddenly in front of the mall, the whole car shaking from the stop. Aya handed the nice old man the fair as nagi clutched his chest where his heart was located. Before aya could even get out the car, nagi had crawled out his window and was already outside, breathing heavily.

"holy shit…that guy does not know how to drive".

"don't be so rude, your lucky he didn't stop and made us get out".

"yeah I'm sure a old man would risk throwing his back out doing that aya…lets get this over with".

Nagi started walking toward what he thought was the mall, only to be turned around by aya and walked in the other direction. A questionable look appeared on his face as she pulled him along the other way.

"isn't the mall that way!?".

"no! that was the street".

"……oh".

Walking silently, the two entered the mall's main entrance. Upon hearing all the voices, nagi reached a hand up to his ear in annoyance.

"do these people have to be so loud?".

"they aren't yelling souichiro-sama".

"bullcrap! They are yelling! god im gonna get a headache from this crap".

She sighed and gave up arguing with him, even though she was right. Others around the two couple were not yelling at all. Bringing him into a store, she sat him down and smiled at him. He was clueless, because this very store was a ladies lingerie store. Putting a hand on his she then whispered into his ear.

"ill be right back, don't go anywhere".

"why?".

"because…if they find you wandering around trying to grab onto things, the employee's may get the wrong idea".

His face looked like he was about to be hit by a train, this was not good. He knew exactly what store the two were in and he didn't like it one bit.

"aya! Come on!!!".

"I said ill be right back, I'm glad you want to cling to me though!".

He heard her walk away as he sighed, this was going to be a fantastic day. Slipping down in the chair he groaned and moved his thumbs against each other for a bit. Hearing footsteps walk by him he perked up for a second before slipping back down. After what seemed a eternity she was finally back, a unseen smile from ear to ear on her face.

"I got the prettiest looking one! Its blue and black, you'll love it".

"no I won't…I'm BLIND REMEMBER!".

"not forever, this is a getting well present".

Another more loud groan came from him, she could be more perverted than some guys at times. Grabbing his arm again, she led the blind one out to the food court.

"what do you want to eat?".

"I don't want to eat this slop".

Her eyes watched him, nagi turned down food?. She studied him for a bit, trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"what do you want then".

"…..your food's good…I mean….that slop is better than this crap".

Aya's eyes lit up as he scratched the back of his head nervously. Feeling her soft arms wrap around his chest, he knew that a hug was coming his way.

"come on aya, its no big deal…I just think your food is alright".

She didn't say a word as she nuzzled her head against his chest, a light blush on her face when she didn't feel him try to break and run. Looking up to him, she found his head moving around in different directions, trying to make it look like it was no big deal.

"come on, lets do some more shopping….".

"fine….but no more of that sissy crap ok".

"ok!".

Taking his arm, she put a head on his shoulder and walked him to the other stores that he was interested in. The hours went by quickly as they went all around the mall, before they knew it, it was closing time. As the two walked outside, they were met by the same taxi driver from before. Looking over to aya, who still held onto his arm a flash of eyesight greeted him. Standing under the moon light next to him, aya looked almost angelic. But before he knew it, he was robbed of his sight yet again.

"come on aya….lets go home".

* * *

And that's chapter eight, more idea's are coming to me and the updates are going to be more frequent. A chapter a day is probably going to be the norm now, hope you guys enjoy this one. also, exspect the other characters in later chapters!. 


	9. Chapter 8

Ah another chapter, maya will be in this chapter also. She lives there and you don't see her once yet?. lol hope you guys are enjoying this, cause my brain is hurting like hell trying to keep these two in character. Maybe the chapter after next will have everyone in it, to celebrate nagi having his sight return.

* * *

Nagi yawned as he felt around the bed, his left hand rested on someones back, knowing right then and there it was aya. Shaking his head in annoyance he threw the covers away from himself. Getting out of the bed, he stretched before listening for aya. 

"damn girl…..cant she ever sleep in her own bed".

Hearing her move around, nagi rushed to the door and got out as quickly as possible before making his way to the bathroom.

"cant she ever st-".

Nagi stopped at mid sentence as he ran face first into someone, growling he cocked his right arm back and threw it at them. Feeling two hands grab his arm and throw him over onto the floor, he then knew who it was.

"damn it maya! Cant you at least tell me you there".

Sitting up he listened for the Juuken club leader's response. Maya natsume stood before him in her older state, not in her child form.

"where's aya?".

"she fell asleep in my bed".

A smirk came onto maya's face as she heard nagi's last line, bringing herself down to look at him. she looked at his face, taking note that he was calm about it too.

"she fell asleep in your bed? What were you two doing?".

Nagi stopped and looked in her direction before getting to his feet.

"she gets into my bed when I'm already asleep, tell her to sleep in her own bed".

"tell her yourself".

He began to talk, but only jumbled words came from his mouth. Maya watched him with a smile as her arms crossed just below her breasts.

"well tell aya I'm home early for today".

"yeah yeah, just give me the heads before I run into you next time".

Walking past maya, who was making her own way to the living room. Finally he made it to the bathroom, after finishing up in the bathroom he walked back his room and laid back down in his bed. Reaching over, he found that aya had taken all of the covers.

"damn it aya!".

Grabbing some of the covers from the girl, he pulled on them, trying to get some for himself. Giving a hard yank, nagi got some of the covers, along with aya who was now almost on top of him. Letting out a groan, he shook his head as his eyes began to close.

"damn it…..get your own covers…..".

Afew hours later, a certain girl was waking up. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, aya found the sleeping nagi next to her, his arms wrapped around her waist as a line of drool connected to a wet spot on the pillow. A blush had now crept onto her face as he began to wake up also.

"good morning souichiro-sama!".

His eyes looked down to where the voice came from, feeling where his arms were placed he began to get nervous about the situation. Finally getting his senses back, nagi slipped out of the covers and sat next to the bed.

"cant you sleep in your own bed?".

A smile was her only response as he stood up and slowly dragged himself out of the room. Getting up to follow, aya watched him as he walked down the empty hallway towards the living room.

"Maya's home by the way…she got in earlier".

Aya nodded her head, she knew her sister would have to show up sooner or later. The two made it to the living room where Maya was watching the television. The two sat down next to her, aya close to nagi as he began to talk.

"….they still looking for me?".

"the enforcers? Yes, they haven't given up looking for you".

He nodded his head as he thought about it, it could be too risky for him to stay at the natsume residence much longer.

"don't worry, they haven't a clue".

Aya looked past nagi and to her older sister, who glanced over at her with knowing eyes.

"aya, could I talk to you for a minute?".

"y-yes".

Standing, the oldest nastume sister took the younger one by the hand and lead her into a adjoining hallway.

"so?".

"so what?".

"are you two a item yet!?".

Aya's face turned red a little as she heard her sister's comment, looking down she didn't respond for a few moments as she thought about herself and nagi.

"come on aya! You sleeping next to the guy!".

Her eyes looked up suddenly at Maya.

"well…I-I".

"your going to have to decide soon, nagi isn't one for small hints. You've got to tell him that you love him before you lose your chance. Don't let him get away from you aya, this maybe your only shot to get closer to him.".

The two sisters watched each other before the youngest nodded her head in acknowledgement. She looked down at her hands, which were held together over her heart.

"ill talk to him tomorrow…I promise".

Maya smiled at her sister, she just gave her the confidence she needed.

"now go on in and ask him if he's hungry".

"but he just woke up".

"nagi's stomach is a bottomless pit, he'll like it more if you cook him something".

A smile came to her face as she thought of the quote "a way to a mans heart is through his stomach". Turning towards the living room door, the younger natsume girl looked at her older sister with a smile of thanks before running off into the room. Maya watched her sister while sighing, while thinking to herself.

"

* * *

hope you guys enjoy this chapter, i decided to veer off and have a aya and maya focused chapter. next chapter will be labled confession, so you'll know what to exspect out of that one. as much as i love the aya and nagi pairings, im starting to feel bad for masataka. he's a good kid! and him getting beat up by his older more ruthless brother reminds me of...well me. i may make a fic about masataka and his brother, like they meet up with each other and have small talk. like a one shot fic or something, tell me what you think. 


	10. Chapter 9: confession

Howlin mad-I had to put the fic back up, because I really want to piss the guy off who sent in that review. But anyways, that plan about me review one of his stories is fantastic, ill keep it in mind. Its true I have not gotten that far into the tenjho tenge manga, my money situation is at a limit so its kind of slow for me. I got to thank you for the help and stuff, I appreciate it a lot.

* * *

Nagi rubbed his stomach contently while sitting on the couch, aya's cooking was starting to grow on him. He sighed to himself as he listened for both sisters, but silence was all he could hear. Putting his arms on the back of the piece of furniture, he moved his head back and closed his eyes.

"she cooks me food and runs off….figures".

While he tried to figure out where the two natsume sister's went off too, he heard soft patter of feet in the hallway. Knowing now that the two were sneaking around in Maya's room. He slid into a laying position and sighed out in frustration, whatever they were doing wasn't making him feel good.

"they're up to something…damn girls".

At the other end of the house, the two girls had locked themselves in the bedroom. Maya had her sister sit down in front of her as she dressed up the younger ones hair.

"I think he'll like it".

"but maya….he won't see it".

Maya stopped and put her hand's on aya's shoulders, moving her around so her eyes would meet the mirror on the wall.

"aya, his sight will come back any day now…..don't you want to look your best for your future husband?".

A blush crept along her face as she stared into the mirror, her hair had been made into a beautiful ponytail. Grabbing blue and purple flowers from a vase near her bed, Maya broke off the long stems and began putting them into where the pony tail started. When she was finished, Aya's hair had gone through an amazing transformation. Glancing around her room for some clothing for her sister and finding nothing, the oldest sibling went to her closet and began moving old bits of clothing around.

"Maya? What are you looking for".

Her sister didn't answer as she kept digging, until she stopped on what caught her eyes. A lavender kimono, which was a gift from her mother. Taking it out of the closet, the oldest sister brought it over and handed it to aya.

"put this on".

"I-I cant…that's yours".

"it will be yours tonight….now go on".

Aya nodded her head and stood up, but before she left to change her clothes, she hugged her sister and kissed her on the cheek.

"thank you".

"go on aya, he won't wait forever".

Aya nodded and took off to changed into the kimono, leaving a smiling Maya. Looking back to one of the large windows, she proceeded over to it and looked outside. A small clearing greeted her, with fireflies lighting up randomly in the darkness of the night.

"….perfect".

Hearing the door slide open a few moments later, Maya turned her head and watched as her sister came into the room. She was shocked, aya's look had changed almost completely. Her face was calm and serene, which added to the effect.

"aya….".

"whats wrong?".

"….you look amazing".

A blush came onto her face as her sister said that, slowly she made her way over to the window. Maya pointed out the clearing.

"there….its perfect".

"Maya, that's a little too much….dressing up and telling him under the moonlight?".

Maya giggled, true it was over the top but it would be more memorable to tell her first crush under the moonlight. Her eyes drifted back to aya, who had a concerned look on her face.

"what if he says he doesn't love me….".

"…aya, he maybe blockhead, but….I think he does".

Aya's gaze fell on her older sister as she continued.

"this is the best thing to do, tell him right here and now. And if he turns you down, keep after him".

"why would he say no".

"two reasons…one is because of the enforcers can use you to get to him and two….he likes being alone".

The younger girl watched her sister, she did know a lot about these kind of things. Turning to walk away, Maya looked back and smiled.

"ill be in the kitchen…tell me how it goes".

Leaving her sister to ponder about what to do next, Maya walked calmly towards the kitchen. Aya looked back outside, it would be more perfect out there. Making her way downstairs, aya looked to see the blind nagi listening to the TV.

"Souichiro-sama…can we talk".

"what about?".

"outside please".

His dulled eyes went to her direction as he thought about it.  
"why the hell do you wanna go outside".

"please….".

He got off the couch and began walking towards her, she grabbed his arm and walked him to the door leading outside. Feeling the clothes she was wearing, he then stated something.

"your wearing that damn kimono again….".

"its Maya's".

He stopped and thought about the red and blue kimono Maya wore all the time. His mind kicked into overdrive as he began to panic. She was wearing that little thing? She can't change into child form!. Noticing nagi as he started to sweat, she then giggled.

"its not her usual kimono…it's a different one".

Nagi sighed out loud as he thanked the lord, he felt her open the door and lead him outside. The spring weather felt nice on his skin, he began to relax as she led him to the spot Maya showed him. Stopping him she turned to face him, the moon and the fireflies seemed to have froze in time.

"Souichiro-sama…I..I..I.I…I love you".

He stared blankly at her, his vision started to come to at that moment. It was not like the flashes before, it was slowly coming back this time. The dullness slowly dissipated as the youngest natsume sister was the first one to grace his renewed eyesight. Listening to the sounds of the night, his eyes took her in finally.

"aya….I…".

A confused look came to him, his eye sight just came back and now he had hear a confession from a girl. He clenched his fist, sure he liked her. Her food wasn't that bad, she wasn't that annoying…but love?. His eyes seemed to drill into hers as he thought about it hard, this was one of the hardest decisions he's ever had to face. Trying to maintain his cool, Nagi smirked at her and put a hand to her face.

"yeah I can deal with ya…just don't tell me what to do".

Her eyes stared at him for a while, taking in the information slowly. She rushed into him, placing her arms around him as quick as possible. He slipped his arms around her as he heard her start to sniffle a little. Up in the house, a certain older sister watched the two with a smile. She decided to watch them from another window

"its about time…..".

Looking over to a family portrait of the natsume family, she looked at the figure of her older brother.

"I wish you were here shin…..".

* * *

Bam! Number eight or nine is done…kinda lost count. But anywho this is in no way the end of this fic. Oh you think I'm crazy, but I'm thinking many more chapters. I don't see a lot of tenjho tenge fan fiction so I'm gonna make sure to add a lot to my fics. I'm hoping to do fics that branch off of this one too, so dont be surprised when you see another tenjho tenge sequel fic. 


	11. Chapter 10

Hello! now i know its been a long....well very long time since i updated temparary blindness. but their are some reasons beyond my control....so heres a chapter, i hope my skills havent deminished since then.

Souichiro nagi stared torwards the front of the classroom, it had been only two days since he had returned to school. He smirked to himself, he was still getting into fights with the local screw ups in the school. Bob had become his backup once more, and he was edging closer to obtaining control over the school. Nagi let out a loud yawn, which caused the teacher to stop what he was saying and look at the young fighter with a look of plain distain. Nagi opened his mouth to say something, but a flash of blue from outside the classroom tackled him.

"NANIE!!!".

The two crashed into the wall, Nagi groaned out of frustration. He told Aya that they should keep their relationship a secret until after the fighting ceased, but she was making it extremely hard for him. After he and her began to date each other, she had begun to call him cute pet names. It did not bother him if she used these little pet names in private, but the girl always screamed them while running full throttle at him. What made it worse was the fact she never used the same pet name, as soon as he got used to one, Aya would create another to take its place.

"WILL YOU QUIT THAT NANIE CRAP! YOUR SOUNDING LIKE A THREE YEAR OLD!!!!!".

Nagi looked down at her as she brought her face up next to his and whispered "_Aishiteru..._".

Giving the still stunned fighter a peck on the cheek, Aya stood up and bowed to the teacher before leaving a now angry Nagi to question the girls sanity. Standing up, Nagi looked around at everyone else in the classroom, who were drilling holes into him with their eyes.

"you freaks have a staring issue!?".

The class shifted back to the teacher as Nagi moved his desk back onto line before sitting back down. Nagi focused on the door leading into the classroom, because he knew who was waiting for him on the other side. Time continued at a fast pace for a now fearful Souichiro Nagi, everytime Aya had the chance she would pull him into a secluded spot within the school to hold him close to her, and for some reason she had all the hidden spots planned out within that head of hers. While lost in his thoughts, Nagi jumped in shock as the bell tore through his thoughts like a nice sized bowie knife through a melted stick of butter. He stood slowly as he approached the door to the hallway with slight fear.

Before he even looked out side to check for a safe way to sneak away from Aya, he came face to face with the very same girl.

"Souichiro-sama......".

Nagi looked at Aya, her eyes seemed to softed with every second she watched him. He knew she wanted to be alone with him again, it was like this after every class. Even the classes she shared with him, she would take him after to be alone.

"Aya...please could we just go to class?".

Nagi regretted those words as Aya's beautiful brown eyes seemed to water up, he hated to see her like this. He sighed in defeat and nodded his head yes, a overly sweet smile was his only reply from her. He followed her quietly into one of the many empty hallways of the school, the rooms along this hallway were not being used because of renivations. Before he could say a word, Aya had her arms around his neck. Nagi leaned against the wall behind himself, and watched her as his eyes began to focus in the dark.

"I want to stay like this Nagi.....".

Nagi's gold eyes looked down at the top of her head as Aya rested her head on the top of his chest.

"how long?".

She paused her breath and looked up to Nagi, her brown eyes scanned him closely with a contentful look.

"_eien_...".

Nagi shook his head and replied "your crazy you know that".

She sighed and kept him pinned until the bell rung, but even after the fact she still held onto him. Nagi shook his head, his next class was not even a class, it was training at the kendo club. Looking down at Aya, he finally spoke up to his girlfriend and source of most his headaches.

"Are we going to training or what?".

Aya giggled and brought her lips to his and kissed him softly, she then smiled seductively and said "or i could train you in some more intimate arts souichiro-sama....".

Nagi immidiately took off torwards the kendo club at a dead sprint, trying to get away from Aya. The young Aya followed slowly behind her boyfriend, making sure he was out of range.

"souichiro-sama....i wonder how many children we'll have...at least three i hope".

Her imagination took hold as a image of her holding a child while Nagi chased after a brown haired golden eyed boy.

"....._I hope he loses that temper of his....children dont respond well to that...."._

She wandered through the halls of the school, aparently lost in deep thought about her hopes and dreams of a big family, but for some reason in her thoughts, Nagi was either chasing one of the kids for causing trouble, or he looked physically and mentally drained. Aya stopped and put a finger to her lips before smiling.

_"I wonder if he'll want a child to carry on his name.....I'll ask maya for some good baby names!"._

Aya began to hum to herself while walking slowly to the dojo, her sister might freak because of it, but Aya needed to know what to name her future son...or maybe the baby would be a girl. She made her way up the steps of the dojo and opened the door, only to stop when she spotted her darling Nagi sparring against Bob, who had Nagi on his toes. The two launched away from each other and began to guess what the other was about to do. Using this as a good way to sneak Maya away from the two, Aya motioned to her older sibling, who was watching the two fighters with mild enthusiasm. The two quietly went outside and around back of the building, Maya then sat down and motioned her sister to follow suit.

"Now Aya, what do you need?".

Aya's eyes began to well up as she began to exsplain what she was trying to ask her sister.

"Well...I..I would like to know some childrens names...because I want to have children with Souichiro-sama!!!!".

Aya began to blush and giggle as her older sister watched before shaking her head.

"And you want me to help you find some names for your future child".

Maya's younger sister could only nod her head yes as her face turned a dark red. Maya could not help but feel some bit of jealousy, she knew her sister was deeply in love with Nagi. But she did not know that Aya wanted to have children so early.

"Aya...I know you love Nagi...but try not to get a early start on a family. When both you and Nagi are ready, and I mean truly ready for a family I will then help you".

Maya watched her sister and saw that certain look a woman gets when she is ready for children, She knew that Aya wanted this, but she also had to look out for Nagi, who would not want this for at least three to five years.

Aya looked at her sister and nodded her head before saying "He'll be ready soon though! after the fighting....he'll want something else instead of going from school to school looking for fights...".

She stopped and looked down teary eyed before going on.

"I want a family....I want to be his wife.......".

Maya took a hold of her younger sisters shoulders and brought her into a hug, she rubbed her sister back softly before saying "Aya...if you want it that bad...you come to my room after school and we'll pick out some names......".

Maya could not help it, the numbskull had made her sister extremely happy. Of course, her opinion of Nagi was completely different from her younger sisters. The boy was pig headed, cocky, quick tempered and a slob. What Aya saw within the boy was way beyond her comprehention, But she loved him, and thats all that mattered to Maya.

Aya looked at her sister, who seemed deep in thought. Blinking her eyes for a moment, Aya exscused herself from her sister before proceeding back inside the building. Her heart jumped when she saw Nagi, who was looking straight at her from across the training room. He wore his smirk on his face, which made her face flush.

"The hell you two talking about?".

Aya went over to her boyfriend and slid her arms around his chest before saying softly "you'll see my souichiro...".

Bob crossed his arms and watched his now confused best friend, who looked like he just opened a collage grade science book for the very first time. Slowly he leaned against the wall, chuckling at the two.

-----------------

School had just come to a close, Nagi walked slowly next to his girlfriend Aya, who had a death grip around his arm. They had just turned the corner onto the street where Aya's house was located. Aya pulled closer into a hug and held him close, she pecked him on the mouth.

"I'll see you tommorrow souichiro-sama.....".

Nagi's eyes locked onto hers, he then replied "wait one second, your not trying to seduce me!?".

Aya giggled and held him even closer, making sure that Nagi felt her breasts push into his chest. She then flashed a seductive look and said "souiiiichiro-sama.....".

Nagi looked like hell had froze over in front of his eyes as he began to pull away. Only to have her cling tighter to him. A elderly couple across the street watched as the two argued and hold each other at the same time, which was a very odd thing to see.

As the older couple walked away from the two, Nagi broke free and once again sprinted away from her. He did not stop to look back, but if he did, he would of seen that Aya was not giving chase. She instead chose to calmly go into her house and wait for Maya to return from school also.

Aya made her way to her own room, sitting down next to her bed, she began to think about what the future may hold for her and her souichiro.

"Souichiro Aya...it sounds nice".

She blushed while thinking about the name, going over to a mirror nearby, she began practicing introducing herself with her new name.

"Hello, im Souichiro Aya....".

Aya covered her mouth to stifle a giggle, she thought the name suited her perfectly. Her heart skipped as she thought about marrying Nagi. But what she focused most on was what their children would look like. brown haired with gold eyes, blonde hair with brown eyes. Most of her visions of her and Nagi's children were beautiful and full of life. taking off her school clothes, Aya would glance back to the mirror once in a while, letting a giggle escape as she did.

------------------

Maya made her way through the halls of her's and Aya's home, a slight smile on her face as she approached her younger sisters room. She knocked and waited for a answer, the door slid open revealing a blushing Aya.

The older sibling smiled at her, she couldnt help but to be excited about helping her sister with her first love. Maya poked her head outside of her bedroom door, she was still used to having Nagi stumbling around. Slowly the door began to close as she said "well what was the baby names you liked?.....".

-------------------

been a really long time eh? ive been doing magically awsome things! and ive got my insperation back...and i thought the army stole that from me too..HA! they may have my soul and my dignity but not my insperation!!!


End file.
